


Man's Best Friends

by honeybunchesofgoats



Category: Free!
Genre: Master/Pet, Platonic Romance, Polyamory, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds himself and Makoto in a new kind of relationship and meets three unusual companions to guide them along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> If you're familiar with my writing yall know I'm multi/poly shipping trash, so there's really no clear ships in here. Also puppy play!!!! How can you not see Makoto and Sousuke as giant puppups??  
> Also I might change the name of this fic because it's ...dumb.

Haru supposed the signs were always there since they were children.  The way Makoto would read his subtle movements, the twitch of a lip, the slight widening of eyes, a blink, as if he were speaking his thoughts aloud.  Like Haru's body language was the easiest language to master, like Makoto was born with a brain wired specifically for understanding his friend.  It had always been that way.  It had always been so obvious that this is what they would become.

No, Makoto never needed to hear Haru's voice to know what Haru was saying.  And that's why the day Makoto proposed his idea to Haru, Haru didn't say yes.

There was no need to.

The way Haru looked at Makoto said it all, the way Haru accepted the collar from Makoto's shaking fingers said _yes_ in more ways than the word itself could imply.  And when Haru wrapped the collar around Makoto's neck and clasped it together, the kiss pressed to Makoto's lips as Makoto fell to his knees wasn't even necessary, but Haru sometimes liked to indulge him.

"It's going to be strange, not being the one who talks now," Makoto had said with a shy smile.  Haru almost considered allowing Makoto to have speech privileges, but he stopped himself.  No, this was part of the experience.  Haru knew how much Makoto loved when he openly showed signs of affection, approval, love.  They were rare instances, and that made them all the more savory.  Haru knew this was a way Makoto could get what he wanted, could bask in more of those moments, those sweet, beautiful moments when Haru opened up to him.  But Haru didn't mind.  He wanted this just as much as Makoto.

Haru had pet Makoto's hair in response and then kneeled down in front of him agreeing with "It will be a lot quieter."

Makoto had nodded then averted his gaze.  "I want to make you happy."

Haru spoke, "And I want to love you."

\--

They were new to this.  That much was so painfully obvious when Makoto would blush after licking Haru's cheek, or eating out of his bowl, or rolling over for belly scratches.  Haru took it in stride though, not playing on Makoto's insecurity and shaky new footing in the headspace, and encouraged him with treats and head pats and the occasional mumbled _good boy, Makoto_.

Haru wondered if it would be helpful to meet other people in the scene.

Makoto, while not in his pup's headspace, expressed his astonishment, albeit _pleasant_ astonishment, at Haru's suggestion to reach out to others.  They decided together that it was a good idea.

\--

Which is how Haru found himself four hours from home in the middle of Japan's largest fetish convention with Makoto standing nervously behind, following him like, well, a puppy.  He typically found it annoying when his friend would hide behind him because one, Haru was much smaller than Makoto and not much of a proper shield, and two, Haru would do literally nothing in the face of whatever Makoto deemed as a danger.  But now, it felt oddly fitting to have Makoto trailing behind him, using him as a source of comfort in this new, strange setting.  At first, the convention was intimidating, a more than a bit overwhelming.  There was a lot more skin than the both of them had expected to see but then again, Haru wasn't sure _what_ he expected to see.  Haru figured he'd get used to it.

He heard Makoto whimper at his side and he nodded once to himself before taking out the leash he brought and hooked it into Makoto's collar.

"So you don't get separated from me."

Makoto visibly relaxed at the sight of the tether's end wrapped in Haru's hand.  The two walked leisurely along, taking in the sights and people around them.  Compared to everyone else, Haru and Makoto looked pretty tame.  Haru was dressed as he would any other day, as was Makoto.  The only thing that set them apart from average, every day people who might have wandered in by mistake was the collar and leash.  What had initially made Makoto anxious to go in public was now serving as a way for them to fit in, to feel a part of something.  Assurance.

Haru's eyes lit up when he spotted an area dedicated to people and their pups, and with a quick tug to Makoto's sleeve, both were eagerly headed in that direction.

"Look a puppy!"

The two were cut off by a young man wearing a school boy's uniform, completed with knee socks and a cap.  Haru gauged his age to be in the early 20s but it was extremely difficult to pinpoint with how young the man presented himself and behaved.  Said man reached out to Makoto, who stared with horrified, wide eyes and took a step back.

"A-ah wait!  Stop!"

All three of them, Haru, Makoto, and the school boy turned their heads to the fourth voice.  A small man was waving his hands frantically at them.  Another man, much, _much_ larger than anyone Haru has ever seen, even Makoto, sat by his side, wearing nothing but tight, black spandex underwear and a leather harness and collar.  A leather muzzle and hood, with two long, pointed ears much like a clipped Doberman's, hid most of the man's human facial features.  Haru also noted that the man's front hands were bound in leather mitts, hindering use of his fingers and giving the appearance of paws.

The small man and his dog came walking over.  "Always ask before petting someone's pup.  You never know how the pup may react."

The man dressed as the school boy looked down at his shoes.  "I'm sorry, I didn't know!"  Then peaked up at Haru through his bangs, "Hey, Mister? Can I pet your puppy?"

Haru glanced at Makoto, meeting his eyes questioningly.  Makoto schooled his features and then dropped to all fours, to Haru's shock, and crawled up to the school boy, sniffing his hand and then letting him run fingers through his hair.

"He's really cute!  What's his name?"  The school boy looked up at Haru with bright, pink eyes that were filled with the same simple curiosity that he always saw in Makoto's younger siblings.

"Makoto."

"Makoto!  Who's a good boy!"  The school boy continued to pet and baby talk Makoto, who sat still with a smile on his face, but still unsure, still testing the waters, until they were interrupted by an angry _"Nagisa-kun"._

Another young man wearing a school boy's uniform came marching up to them and pulled _Nagisa-kun_ by the arm.  "Nagisa-kun, I've been looking all over for you!  Sensei is going to be so _mad_ at you for running off like that!  We're probably both going to get a spanking now, and it's entirely _your_ fault!"

"Aw, Rei-chan!  You're such a goody-two-shoes."  The school boy pouted.  "I just wanted to pet the puppy."

The second school boy adjusted his glasses.  "Yes, well, we can't always get what we want.  Haven't you learned _anything?_  Now say good bye to your new friends and _let's go._ "

With a quick bow and a little wave, the two school boys were running off leaving Haru and Makoto alone with the man and his dog.

"Ah, right, I'm Aiichirou, by the way, but you can call me Ai," Ai gave a small bow, "And this is Sousuke."  The dog by his side straightened up proudly.  When Haru met Sousuke's piercing blue eyes, the dog growled.  "Sousuke, shush."  Ai smiled apologetically.  "He's extremely protective of me and Rin, my other pup.  That's why he's muzzled!  So he doesn't bite anyone... Learned the hard way with him."

Ai didn't seem to mind Haru's silence as Haru scanned the area.  There were pups and dogs of all sizes and genders playing on the floor, sitting by their owners, getting pet and scratches.  They all looked so happy, so comfortable in their own skin.  So _free_.

Haru looked down at Makoto, who also looked out to the floor.  If Haru wasn't mistaken, there was a bit of longing in his eyes.  Haru kneeled down and unhooked the leash.  Makoto shifted from one hand, _paw_ , to the other but otherwise made no move to join.  Haru sighed and stood, placing his hand on Makoto's head.

"If you don't mind me assuming, you must be new to the scene?"  Ai asked Haru.  Haru nodded and Ai hummed. "Maybe my pup Rin can help your pup out.  He's always so friendly with new pups."  Ai whistled and almost immediately, a wild looking redhead bounded up to them.  He was about as large as Makoto and had his hair tied in a ponytail with flyaway whisps framing his sharp face.  He didn't wear any facial coverings like Sousuke, but still had his hands in mitts.  He wore tight black shorts, and a red tail stuck out through a slit in the back seam.  Haru noticed Sousuke had a tail as well, only his was black to match his hair.  Over Rin's shorts was a strange looking garment.  Ai must have seen him staring cause he supplied, "That's a chastity garment.  Rin has to wear one in public cause he likes to get a little _too_ friendly with anyone and anything."

Ai knelt down and cupped Rin's face in his hands and cooed to him.  Rin wiggled his butt, making his tail wag, and licked Ai's face enthusiastically, causing Ai to giggle and wipe his cheek with mock disgust.  "Rin, meet Makoto and...?"

"Haru."

"Haru.  Meet Makoto and Haru.  Makoto is new, so how about you--"

Rin had yanked himself out of Ai's hands and jumped at Haru, shoving his face into his crotch and sniffing obnoxiously.  Taken off guard, Haru fell back on his ass and scrambled back and was about to be jumped on again before Rin was yanked back by his harness.

"Bad boy!" Ai directed Rin to sit by Sousuke and offered a hand to help Haru up, "I'm so sorry he gets so hyped up sometimes and we're _working_ on it but sometimes he just _goes_ and--"

"It's okay, Ai."

Makoto sniffed at Haru's cheek and Haru nudged his forehead with his own, in a silent message of _I'm fine._   In fact, Haru was more than fine.  He was ecstatic.  Never before had he been around people who were so open with their desires, acting on instinct.  This is what he wanted.  What he needed.

He took Ai's hand and knew this is where he belonged.

\--

"And then Sousuke bit the guy, right on his thigh.  Broke the skin.  Needless to say we're not allowed in that bar anymore and that guy _didn't_ call me."  Ai sighed and placed his hand atop Sousuke's head, who sat loyally by Ai's side and kept a watchful eye on Rin playing.  "There was a lot I didn't know back then.  So I'm more than willing to help you and your pup."

Haru nodded and took a sip of his water.  He and Ai had been sitting at a small table off to the side of the bar.  Ai had asked him if he were going to the convention's after party at the nearby fetish club, and Haru had shook his head.  Ai convinced him to join, and then even bought Makoto a pair of knee pads so they could all walk down to the party together.

Walking Makoto down the street had been nerve wracking.  Mostly because Makoto was so shy and anxious about leaving the safety of the convention, where everyone was accepting and understanding.  Haru and Makoto stayed on the inside of the sidewalk allowing Ai and his two massive pets to block them from view of the street and all the city night traffic.  There was a certain level of security by the fact they weren't the only ones in town from the convention out and around, and it took the edge off of passerby's gawking stares and judging glares.

When they entered the club, Haru saw tension melt off Makoto's shoulders.  They had gone around and socialized with other patrons, which was more of Ai talking about Rin and Sousuke and people asking to pet Makoto.  Haru hardly said a word until he and Ai sat down with a few drinks.

And here they were, slightly buzzed and talking about how they got into the scene.  Haru enjoyed Ai's company.  The man was passionate about his interests, which Haru found refreshing, and was genuinely happy to help Haru and Makoto feel at home.  Everything about the man was genuine and Haru found himself slipping into a small smile whenever Ai did and offered to pay for the next round of drinks when Ai asked if he wanted anything else.

He handed a blushing Ai some cash, who tried to refuse, and then after Ai was off to the bar, he rested his head down on the table.  Makoto placed his chin on his lap and Haru ran his fingers through Makoto's hair, which was damp and slightly tangled from sweat and play.  He didn't realize he had let his eyes close when Ai returned and placed a drink down in front of his face.

"Are you okay, Haru?"

"Tired."

Ai smiled. "It is rather late, isn't it?  And it's been a long day!  We can head out after these drinks if you want."

Haru picked his head up and dragged the glass towards him, leaving a trail of condensation in its wake.

"Are you staying nearby?  I'm in a hotel down the road.  I wouldn't want to make you travel alone."

Haru waved his hand and took a sip.  "We're staying somewhere.  Makoto will know."

"My, what a smart pup you have!"

Haru rolled his eyes.  "Well, when he's not..."

Ai laughed, and it was really, _really_ nice.  "I'm just kidding with you.  It's actually healthy for your pups to well, _not_ be pups all the time.  Staying inside the headspace long term is mentally detrimental and just no good.  Sou and Rin stay in the headspace in the evening when they get home from work, and then full time on the weekend.  Except two days during the work week they don't go into the headspace at all.  We've set up those rules."

"We had just been experimenting on Saturdays."

Ai nodded.  "We started out one day a week, too.  It takes time to figure out where all the pieces belong.  Especially when you have more than one pup.  Do you mind me asking you something?"

Haru shook his head.

"Are you and Makoto in a relationship?  Like, outside of the headspace?"

Haru opened his mouth to answer, but realized he didn't know what to say.  He looked down at Makoto, who was falling asleep against his leg.  "I..."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer."  Ai looked down into his glass, which had a little under half of drink left.

"No, it's fine.  I don't know what we are.  We've always been together, since the beginning.  I can't remember a time without him."

Ai smiled.  "You don't have to have a word for it."

Haru nodded.  He liked that.

He was finding out quickly that there was a lot he didn't have words for, and that was _okay_.  He didn't need to have a word for it.  He just had to understand it.  Like Makoto, wearing his collar and sleeping at his feet.  Like Makoto, who had always been his other half, his best friend.  Makoto, who was so willing to please him and who Haru entrusted his life to.

Tonight Haru learned how to peel off the labels and it was liberating.

\--

"And that is about as interesting as my day went."

Haru hummed in acknowledgement and adjusted his phone at a better angle so Ai could see him better.  They had been video chatting two or three times a week since they met at the convention.  Most of their talks were filled with Ai's idle chatter but Haru didn't mind.  He liked the man's voice and liked that he didn't expect Haru to say much in return.  Ai never made him feel awkward in his own skin like so many other people had.

"Anyway," Ai paused to yawn, "How's Makoto?"

Haru tilted his phone to show Ai a sleeping Makoto in the bed next to him.

"Oh, I didn't know he was sleeping right there! Haru, we shouldn't be talking when he's trying to sleep!"

"It's okay.  He won't wake up."

"But what if he does?"

"He wouldn't get angry.  But he won't wake up."

"Ah, well... If you say so!  I actually should go to sleep now anyway.  Rin is waiting for me."

Tonight was a night where Rin and Sousuke weren't Ai's pups, Haru remembered.  He nodded.  "Good night, Ai.  Tell Rin I say hi."

"I will, Haru!  You know how much Rin likes you!"

Haru rolled his eyes, making Ai giggle.  For some reason, Rin had an infatuation with him even though Haru barely knew the guy.  Ai said Rin believed in "silly romantic things like love at first sight," which had made Haru actually snort.  Love?  Haru doubted you could love anyone without knowing them.  At least it was better than how Sousuke felt about him.  Although, Haru didn't know which was worse, having a person like you too much, or having a person dislike you for no reason.  Whatever, they weren't his _annoying_ pups.

With a small smile after Ai blew him kisses, Haru ended the call and rolled over, leaving his phone on the mattress behind him.  Haru snuggled against Makoto's back, sighing as the tension left his body and sleep crawled into its place.

\--

"Haru! I have something to tell you! Is Makoto there?"

Haru waved Makoto over, who joined him on their bed.  He wasn't wearing his collar at the moment, instead was wearing his reading glasses.  Makoto smiled sweetly.

"Hello, Ai, how are you?"

"Oh! Um, good!" Haru found it endearing how bashful Ai really was, especially when someone mentioned his well being or appearance, or anything about him.

"That's good!" Makoto leaned over to fit better in the phone camera's range.

"Um, well, I wanted to tell you both that me, Rin, and Sousuke are going to be in Iwatobi! Rin grew up there and has family there and his mom's birthday is in three weeks so we'd be coming around then. We were wondering if you wanted to meet up?"

Haru's heart pounded in his chest unfamiliarly, excitement of seeing Ai and the others in person again.  He nodded his head.  "Yes."

"R-really?" Ai's face broke into a huge smile as he covered his mouth and laughed, relieved, "I'm so excited!"

Makoto laughed too and put his arm around Haru, who seemed to have no apparent emotions on his face, but the shimmer in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Makoto and Ai, even through their phone's video.

"We'll be staying at Rin's for a week, then we're going to stay in a hotel so we can relax and visit--"

"Stay with us."

Ai blinked in shocked as his sentence stuttered to a stop.  "Wait, what?"

Haru repeated himself, "Stay with us."

Ai looked back and forth between Haru and Makoto, fumbling over his words until Makoto laughed.  "Ai, calm down.  Haru and I would love for you three to stay with us if you want.  But no pressure, okay?  Think about it!  And if you end up going with a hotel, that's okay too."

"Oh, okay.  I'll let the others know! Although... I think Rin is going to insist we stay at your place."

Haru _tsk'd_ his tongue and Makoto shook his head.  "Okay, Ai, thanks for calling us!  Let us know the date you'll be in town."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patient with me and updating... Thanks for reading!


End file.
